Lost In Your Eyes
by RexsGirl
Summary: Paige has always liked The Renegade, but never to the point of running away from the army with him. Teen to Mature. (RenePaige.)
1. Chapter 1

_**A\N: Hello Tron Uprising fans! This is one of the only Renepaige fics I've done, so I hope it's good. People really like the Paige and Beck pairing and no one seems to be writing about it, so I decided to be one of the first. Go easy on me if it really does suck. Thanks!**_

LOST IN YOUR EYES

Paige knew she was too thin to be healthy.

Every time she weighed herself, it was less than before. Sometimes by a pound or two, sometimes more than she knew was right to lose. She hardly felt like eating anyway, it hurt to go down, and eventually ended coming back up. She wasn't hungry anymore.

It was another long day of nothing. She had no one but herself for company, and maybe her music… but if anyone caught her with it she knew it meant confiscation. Her '_room_' was almost completely bare… if she even dared to call it that. It wasn't a room. It was a cell_. _A mere four walls with a bed, a bathroom, and the few items she owned.

It was even harder not having another person to talk to. The extreme isolation was taking its toll on her health. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, she felt lonely. She wanted the days back where she could hang out with friends, work a job she loved, maybe have a boyfriend… there was nothing like that here. The army wasn't for softies, and Paige knew it. Working with men was tough- always a competitor, always someone who felt they could do better than her… or take advantage of her.

Truth was, Paige was exhausted physically and mentally. She wanted to be normal. She wanted friends, she wanted to be a nurse again, and she wanted a family. Although hardened and dedicated, she wanted something more than loneliness.

CH1

"So what next? Tesler hasn't made a move in months," said Beck. He picked up the Rubik's cube that sat on Tron's desk and began fiddling with it, twisting it all different ways trying to match up the colors on the same sides. Tron moved away from his screen and looked at Beck

"Well, it looks as if they are waiting for us to make _our _move. If we could get that data cube…" he shook his head. "It will be almost impossible. Heavily guarded, at least fifteen soldiers. If you can get through that, we're one step ahead of him. We can unlock every system on his base."

"Don't worry. I got this."

"Don't try anything reckless. And _don't _let them catch you."

# # #

Paige sat on her bed, monome player in her lap. Her fingers slid over the keys effortlessly. She had forgotten about the gift she had with almost any instrument- she picked it up and the rest came naturally. She had memorized the notes. She knew them by heart. Paige often recorded what she created, but listening to it later just reminded her of how she wasn't allowed to do it. It hurt.

Alarms sounded, piercing the dead air with loud obnoxious noises. Paige sprung out of sitting position and was up and ready in seconds. She ran down the hall to the hanger, where she saw him.

The renegade. A different feeling entirely.

It felt weird to be around him. The few times they'd met, they had fought. Strangely enough, she didn't like fighting him- partially because of always losing… and partially because of the feelings she'd get around him. She refused to give it any thought.

"You just don't give up, do you?" she sprung at him with great force, kicking him down. He got up and blocked her punch twice before grabbing her wrist and shoving her backwards.

Although she mentally denied it, his touch was arousing. His smell was equally as tantalizing.

"Why don't you just give up? I have what I want." Said Beck. He smirked. It was fun to fight her; it was more of a game than anything else.

"I believed that is _not _yours." She slashed at him with her disk. "_And I want it back!" _

Beck agilely hopped and jumped out of her way, occasionally taunting her or saying something cocky. She was so good looking… it was hard to keep eye contact. Somehow her chest was more… interesting. He wondered what it'd be like to touch her. He also admired her fire. It was everywhere, in her eyes, her words, her every move. Some women had the fire… it was strong in Paige.

Paige grabbed his arm and kicked his shin, grabbing the code cube off his belt with one swift motion. She heard him grunt in pain, and kinda chuckled.

"Hey what are you laughing at? Mrs. Cold as Stone." Said Beck. He suddenly felt very playful. He sensed Paige felt the same way. He grabbed it back out of her hand, touching her skin. His hand lingered there for a few more second before he pulled away.

"Hand it over." She extended her arm with one hand, and put her disk back on her back with the other.

"I don't think so."

"Why not?" Paige stepped closer to him. "You're not going to want me to search you for it." She was grinning now. No one was in the hanger. No one could hear them, see them… or monitor what they were doing.

Paige put her hands on her hips. It had gotten uncomfortably quiet all of a sudden. Beck still held the code cube. At this point, he wasn't sure what he wanted to do with it.

"Well?" said Beck. "Aren't you going to attack me?"

"I don't see a reason to." Said Paige. Her voice was small. She shifted her weight from one leg to the other uncomfortably. She looked into his mask as if searching for a reason for her actions.

"I'm kind of done fighting with you. Can we… just be… friends?" Said Beck. He held out his hand to shake.

"Friends…" she shook his hand firmly. She continued to shake it.

"Let go." Said Beck.

"You let go. Let go!" she stopped shaking his hand. Her hand rested in his awkwardly for about five seconds. Paige broke the touch, letting go and shivering.

"See you… around…" she said. She ran back down the hall, out of sight.

_**I'm considering doing more chapters. If you think it's a worthy read, please tell me so in a review and I might continue. Thanks!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A\N: Hello Tron Uprising Fans! And now for the second chapter of the ONLY RenePaige fic on Fanfiction. If you like it, review. :)**_

CH2

Days had passed since she'd seen him. She didn't really want to see him anyways… she knew that talking to the enemy was dangerous. But he didn't seem all that bad.

"This has gone on long enough. Bring me the Renegade!" Paige knew Tesler's patience was wearing thin. He was so powerful, it terrified her what he could do if he wanted to. She just couldn't help herself. She _couldn't _turn him in. Paige knew it'd be easy… but she didn't _want _to.

After the brief meeting, Paige headed back to her quarters for paperwork. She wasn't just a commander; it seemed to Tesler that she was good at managing funds and files as well. She dreaded it.

Upon entering, she noticed a folded piece of white paper lying on her bed. Paige picked it up and held it in her hand. Taking a deep breath, she unfolded it and read what it said:

_Paige-_

_Meet me at argon square at 7:30. I will unmask myself. _

_-The Renegade_

The note sent shivers down her back. Paige knew that she'd been waiting for this moment. She held the paper up to her face and inhaled. _It smells like him… _she thought. _I can't wait… I can't wait! Does this mean he likes me? _Excited and nervous, she set aside paperwork and picked up her monome player. She started to play.

# # #

Before leaving, Paige had altered her appearance, and changed her circuitry color back to the neon green it once was. She also had on a black hood, making sure no one could see her face or eyes. She knew if someone saw her in orange, she'd be caught and thrown into the games… or executed on the spot.

The ride down to the heart of Argon was nerve racking. She could feel her heartbeat in every part of her body. Adrenaline pumped through her veins and her breath quickened with every passing mile. Paige wondered if he was only doing this because they had agreed to a truce. She hoped it was out of his own interest for her. The thought turned her insides to ice. _What if he wants to hold my hand? What if he's… what if he's handsome? I wonder… does he even like me? _

She got off her bike and it turned back into a baton. Paige took the note out of her pocket, and carefully unfolded it again. Argon square was a large area. He could be waiting anywhere, in an alley or off to the side. For a quick second, she wondered if this was all a scam.

But no, there he was. Beck was wearing all black, and even though he didn't look like The Renegade, she could tell it was him by the way his body was built. He motioned for her to follow with one hand. Once out of sight, Paige stared awkwardly into his mask.

"Fancy seeing you here. You look… greener than usual." Said Beck. Paige blushed.

"You wouldn't think I'd come out here in uniform, would you? I would have gotten caught. I think it would have looked bad if one of the generals in Tesler's army was sneaking around," she said, a grin edging the corners of her mouth.

"I see. Well, that makes sense I guess. I assume you came here to see the real me?"

"Yea…" she squeaked. The butterflies in her stomach worsened.

"Well, here goes nothing." Beck took the mask off, waiting for her reaction. He didn't know what to expect.

Paige looked at him in awe, speechless for a second. She felt her mouth gape, so she closed it by covering her mouth with her hand.

"I… I recognize you. From the garage… _I had no idea…_" Paige took her hand away from her mouth, revealing a warm smile. "You scoundrel."

"Hey, easy there." Beck was smiling too. Paige shook her head in disbelief.

"I never would have thought. I respect you… a lot, now." She looked him over from head to toe, admiring how big his muscles were. His face was handsome, and somehow she knew she'd get lost in his soft brown eyes. She swallowed and apologized for staring.

"It's fine. I think I should apologize for staring as well… you couldn't see where my eyes were looking when I was wearing that mask." Said beck. He grinned at her. Paige felt herself blush again, and this time she tried to make it go away. She looked at him awkwardly for a bit longer.

"I was wondering… would you like to go to dinner with me?" asked Beck. He couldn't help but feel a little shy around her. He knew she felt the same.

"Is this a date?"

"Yes. Yes it is."

"Why of course I'll go on a date with you." She said. Paige smiled even wider. Beck offered her his hand, and Paige took it. Beck intertwined his fingers with Paige's.

At this point, the army mattered less than anything.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A|N: Hello Tron Uprising fans! Sorry for the lack of chapter updates… I've been pretty busy. This chapter will be the last of this story, but I will have other RenePaige and BeckxMara Fics coming up in the future. I thank my reviewers for all the support and encouragement! **_

_**Enjoy!**_

Ch3

It was day again. Paige had dreamt vividly that night, as she did most every night.

She woke expecting him to be there. Of course, he wasn't. She knew he had priorities in life. He had a job, friends, co-workers… things Paige wished she had. She wished she had him. She wished he'd be sitting next to her, telling her everything was going to be okay… but Paige knew it wasn't.

The more she awake she became, the more she remembered the previous night. It had been almost magical- seeing him, talking to him, being around him. Her favorite part when was when they held hands as they walked out of the restaurant. It made her sad to think that whatever it was they may have had would never work because she was in the Army. She sighed.

Paige had been loyal to the Army for as long as she could remember. It had been so many cycles ago, she had almost forgotten what life was as a normal program. She did not do what she loved. Paige did not love the Army, or what they did. She killed more people, damaged more lives, and destroyed more things than she could remember or count. She _hated _it. And not just recently, she had always hated it but never spoke for herself. Besides, she was a woman. No more important than an object… at least that's what Tesler and everyone around her thought. Countless times she got herself out of situations involving abuse and rape. She'd been pushed around, stepped on and shoved into the dirt for so many cycles, it felt like an endless nightmare. But around Beck, that all went away.

There was a loud _crash _right outside in the hall. Curious, Paige got up and pressed the button to open her door. She felt rising anxiety.

"Beck?"

"Paige!" Beck ran up to her and grabbed her hand. "I'm busting you out of here. Grab your stuff!"

Paige gasped. "Beck you can't do that! Tesler will track me down! He'll _kill _me!"

"What is more important to you right now, freedom, or Tesler's feelings?" His voice was like ice. "_Last night, Paige. Last night you told me how much you hated the army. How much you would rather die than to serve Tesler any longer. And now, I'm giving you a chance. Do you want to come with me or not?" _his voice was merely a whisper.

"Well now that you put it that way…" Paige sighed. She looked at Beck, and slowly started to nod. "I don't have many things. Come inside before someone sees you."

Paige started throwing her belongings into a backpack. Her pillow went in first, then a blanket, her cosmetics and finally her monome player. She also grabbed her notepad full of song lyrics and things she had written, but nothing more. She threw the backpack over her shoulder and slid both arms through the straps. When ready, she stood at the door, looking in.

"It's over." She whispered. "I don't have to live like this anymore. I don't have to be a soldier." She looked up at Beck, who nodded to her. He was wearing his Tron suit. They took off running down the hallway.

# # #

"Where are we going?" asked Paige. She held on to Beck's back tightly as they road into the city. They were on the very outskirts, and streetlamps were just starting to appear on either sides of the road.

"My apartment. You're staying with me." said Beck. Paige smiled to herself, and nuzzled her head into Beck. She couldn't get over the way he smelled. It was the most relaxing, safe scent she had ever inhaled.

"So are we…" Paige didn't finish. She looked out the window of the lightcycle, watching the sky.

"What?" asked Beck. Paige sighed, voice tiny and said,

"Are we a couple? Because that would be…" she could feel herself blushing. "That would be… amazing."

"I think we're a couple. Only if you want to be… but I think people would get the wrong idea if they knew you were living with me and we weren't together." He chuckled.

"I really like you, Beck."

"I really like you too Paige. Even though we've known each other for a really short period of time… I like you a lot." He turned his head and rubbed his cheek against hers.

They neared the street Beck was living on. His apartment wasn't the biggest, but two or three people could live comfortably inside and not be crowded. He clicked the baton back together, and pulled his key off his belt.

"Well, this is it. Not much… but it's pretty nice." There was a garage underneath, and a balcony on the top floor that overlooked Argon. Inside, there were two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, living room, and computer room. Paige loved it the second she walked in.

"You don't live with anyone, right?" she asked. She set her backpack down on the living room couch.

"No, it's just me. It's pretty big for one guy though. I have friends that stay over occasionally, but that's all." Said Beck. He set his keys on the counter and sat down on a kitchen stool. Paige sat down next to him.

"You know, Tesler isn't stupid. He'll realize were gone as soon as I don't report to him. They'll come after me…"

"Well, you can permanently alter your circuitry color for a start. And then maybe you can cut your hair. Minor appearance changes will make you stand out less." said beck. "Plus, I've never seen you with your hair down." He smiled. It was so amazing to have her living with him. He was overjoyed.

"I… I used to have my hair down every day. In fact I never used to put it up. It's really grown out." Paige felt the bun on top of her head. She sighed. "I guess… it is time for change." She pulled the rubber band out and shook her head. Long wavy brown hair felt past her shoulders to the small of her back. Her bangs in the front with long hair in the back looked outstanding.

"You're so pretty…" Beck whispered. He looked into her eyes. He then cupped her face with both of his hands, and placed a kiss on her lips. Paige put both of her hands on his shoulders, and kissed back. It was their first ever, Paige would never forget it.

# # #

"Okay, so this is your room. The bathroom is down the hall to the left. My room is upstairs." Said beck. Paige nodded at all the new information she was hearing. It was exciting… yet she knew the army would be searching for her the second she was discovered.

"Alright, thanks. This is going to be so fun!" she said, smiling. Beck sighed.

"What's wrong?" asked Paige.

"Well… I don't know… I was just wondering if maybe… nahh…"

"What is it?"

"I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to… sleep with me… the bed… the bed is big enough… just wondering…" it was his turn to blush.

Without saying anything, she nodded at him, eyes darting randomly from him to various things in the room nervously. He extended his hand to her, and Paige took it. She knew that this was where she belonged.

Later that night, Paige took her monome player out on the balcony. The sky was just beginning to turn dark, bright shades of many colors melting together and flashing across the horizon. It'd been a while since Paige could enjoy a sunset. It felt strikingly peaceful, the warm orange and red rays hitting her chest and face. She felt at peace, as if everything was coming back into focus.

Paige started to play. She felt herself humming along to the tune, one she knew very well. She took a deep breath in, and let it out with an audible, '_Ahhhh.'_

"Having fun?"

Paige nearly jumped out of her skin in surprise. She set her monome player down, and looked at Beck. "Yes… I am." She smiled.

"That's good. I was wondering if I could join you."

"Of course." said Paige. Beck sat down next to her.

"Your playing is magnificent. You're so good at it." He said. He put his hand on her knee, giving her a pat.

"Thanks, Beck. You know, this means a lot to me. You didn't have to do any of this."

"I felt like I needed to rescue you. Save you, I guess." He shrugged. "I want you to stay here with me for forever."

"I want to too, Beck." Paige leaned back on him, and continued to play her song. The sky continued to glow bright orange, and the two stayed on the deck until dark. Paige knew for sure, she had finally found her true programming.

**The End**


End file.
